


Can We Control What Lies Ahead?

by winedad16



Series: Our Time Together [4]
Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winedad16/pseuds/winedad16
Summary: Freddy and Klenzendorf’s time during the Jungvolk weekend and their time stationed in the Falkenheim office. (I’m not saying if I’m writing the canon ending or a rewrite because I want to keep you all on your toes).-Disclaimer: I am *not* well versed in rankings/jobs/roles in German militia (in any militia, for that matter), but try my best to research things.
Relationships: Freddy Finkel & Rosie Betzler, Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf, Jojo Betzler & Elsa Korr, Jojo Betzler & Rosie Betzler, Paul Betzler/Rosie Betzler, Rosie Betzler & Captain Klenzendorf
Series: Our Time Together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784194
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Beginning Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation(s):  
> Hauptmann: Captain  
> Unteroffizier: Sub-Officer  
> Feldwebel: Sergeant  
> Reich Jugendamt: A Welfare office for the Hitler-Jugend program  
> \- I learned this from another fic the other day! How fun is that? 
> 
> Warning(s) for:  
> (Talked about) Death of a child
> 
> ‘Roswita’ was Rosie’s name in the original Jojo Rabbit script from 2011 (I think that’s the year) so I’m settling with Rosie being a nickname.

**October 1944**

The morning that Klaus and Freddy were to be picked up to be taken to Falkenheim, the atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable.

When Freddy emerged from the stairway, he was fully dressed in the uniform he hadn’t worn in months with his hair slicked back and his boots laced. His stature and form looked sharp but his eyes were red, puffy, and looked heavy- A reflection of the loss of sleep he had due to the previous night’s events.

When Freddy entered the kitchen, the sight initially shocked Klaus, enough to believe that Freddy had gotten ill until he realized why the man looked so torn up. The captain softly sighed and pressed his lips together, scared that he ruined one of the only things that kept him going in life.

Freddy moped around the kitchen, tenderly collecting the materials needed to make himself breakfast, yawning, and then sighing when he placed a slice of bread into the toaster. As he waited for his toast, Freddy stood there, emptily gazing at the toaster while Klaus watched from the kitchen table, worried about the day’s events that were soon to come.

When Freddy collected his toast and approached the table, Klaus stood and walked around the other side of the table. They both walked around one another as if they were on eggshells- Careful and slow.

“I made lunch,” Klaus said as he cleaned his plate at the sink.

Freddy mumbled out a weak  _ ‘Thanks’  _ before he continued to eat his over-toasted bread in silence. Klaus quietly sighed and wiped down his plate. After putting it away, he turned around and leaned back against the counter.

“I’m sorry for last night,” He awkwardly apologized, not knowing what to say.

Freddy’s sullen expression only deepened at that, making Klaus’s stomach twist. The captain waited a moment before continuing.

“I didn’t want it to go that way.”

Freddy only hummed and nodded as he rested his head in one hand. 

“Can we talk about it?”

Freddy didn’t reply. 

Throughout the morning he continued to give Klaus the silent treatment- Even when the staff car arrived to pick them up. He let Klaus do the talking with the driver and only spoke when he needed to, which wasn’t too often. Staying quiet for a forty-five-minute car ride proved to not be too hard.

When they entered Falkenheim, they were met with the sight of brightly hued buildings and a landscape of colorfully dressed people- A large contrast to the grim gallows in the center of the town. Freddy had to avert his eyes to avoid unwelcome images to emerge from the back of his mind. He was  _ not _ in the mood to deal with any more emotions than he already had to.

Arriving at the Reich Jugendamt, they were greeted by a short blonde woman, Ida Rahm. They learned that she was the secretary for the building and that she was assigned to be working with them. She left an impression, a questionable one, but an impression, and led them to another room.

“Hauptmann Krämer will brief you on the job today, tomorrow, and next week. He’ll give you the teaching materials and get you settled in,” The secretary explained. “Personally, I don’t know why they gave him this position in the first place. He scares the children.”

Neither Freddy nor Klaus knew what that meant until they stepped into the man’s office. Krämer was a tall brunette who was greeting at the roots and had a large scar across the right side of his face, one that made his skin look rippled and like it was full of small craters. His right eye was milky blue like Klaus’, but slightly distorted.

“Ah, good morning, gentlemen,” The man greeted, his tone warm and soft like a freshly baked cookie. “I’m Hauptmann Erich J. Krämer.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hauptmann,” Klaus greeted as he extended his hand. “I’m Hauptmann Klaus Klenzendorf.”

Krämer accepted his hand and gave it a firm yet kind shake as he issued out a few words to Klaus before turning to Freddy.

“I’m Feldwebel Friedrich J. Finkel, sir,” Freddy greeted as he stiffly shook the man’s hand.

Klaus frowned when he realized that Freddy didn’t introduce himself as his sub-officer.

“I look forward to working with you boys. It will be nice to have some new faces around here.”

Freddy and Klaus gave the man curt nods and smiles before instruction began. Freddy was eventually taken off to another room by the secretary while Klaus was left with Captain Krämer to sort through the forms families would be filling out later that day.

“You know that we’re matching, right?” Krämer asked as he gestured between himself and Klaus.

Klaus cocked a brow.

“I’m sorry but I’m not too sure what you mean.”

“Oh,” The other captain’s smile immediately fell. “I was talking about our eyes.”

“Ah,” Klaus awkwardly laughed. “Got it.”

“Actually, if you don’t mind me asking, what happened to your eye?” Krämer asked.

Klaus swallowed as he continued to sort through the papers. He hadn’t talked about what had happened in Russia yet. Not even with Freddy when he had nightmares.

“We were in Russia and there was an unanticipated attack. There was an explosion nearby and shrapnel hit me,” He cleared his throat and then added, “Finkel calls it Operation Screw Up.”

Krämer laughed at that.

“Is there a reason for that name?” He asked.

Klaus nervously wiped his mouth and cleared his throat again.

“Just a lot of things went wrong,” He rushed out. “But what about you? You seem to have a story.”

“Ah. Air raid in Poland,” Krämer answered as he flipped open a logbook. “A bomb sent some bits of buildings flying and aflame and…”

He sighed as he gestured up and down to his face.

“This happened.”

Klaus looked Krämer up and down, taking in the other captain’s appearance. It made his stomach churn, not because he found Krämer unpleasant to look at, but because it reminded him about his own appearance.

“It’s a real ugly sight, isn’t it?” The man said, feeling Klaus’ gaze on him.

“Oh, no, Sir. I-”

Krämer waved a hand, the gesture effectively cutting Klaus off.

“It’s fine. I understand that I’m not easy on the eyes.”

“I’m sure the wife still loves you,” Klaus offered.

The other man nodded and went quiet at that. The silence made Klaus glance down at the man’s left hand. There was a faint line on Krämer's finger, right where the ring would rest, that was a lighter shade than the rest of his hand. The tips of Klaus’ ears went red when he realized how ignorant his comment was.

“I apologize if I struck a nerve,” He expressed before separating two pieces of paper from one another. “I didn’t realize that you were separated.”

Krämer nodded and rolled his shoulders back a bit.

“It’s okay,” He assured before mumbling, “I was the one who ended it anyway.”

Klaus nodded and let the conversation end there, not wanting professional and personal lines to blur any more than they had.

Eventually, Freddy returned to the office and was left with Klaus as ten a.m. approached. The sub-officer soon found himself fussing with his appearance in the mirror as Klaus reviewed some of the paperwork before they went out to start greeting families.

“How many parents do you think are going to show up today?” Klaus asked. “Most of them? Or do you think that all of them are thinking that everyone will show up today and end up going tomorrow?”

“Maybe,” Freddy mindlessly replied.

He cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders back, straightening out his posture. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath and as if he put on a mask, his facial expression changed into a calm and neutral one. When he opened his eyes he looked over to Klaus and gave him his most natural-looking forced smile.

“Do I look okay?”

Klaus froze, a bit shocked by Freddy’s sudden change in composure.

“You look just fine, Freddy.”

Freddy nodded and took another deep breath.

“Let’s get this show on the road, then,” He mumbled as he scooped up a large pile of papers and headed out of the office.

Klaus rolled his lips together and ran a hand back through his hair. He took a few steps towards the closed office door before glancing at the mirror Freddy had been looking at only a minute ago. He paused and turned to it. The captain immediately began to take in the appearance of his eye. He hadn’t worn his eyepatch in months, but with the threat of so many strangers seeing him for the first time, it made him wish that he had brought it with him. 

“Klenzendorf?” Krämer called out as he poked his head into the office. “Is everything okay?”

Klaus snapped out of it and immediately turned around.

“Yes sir.”

“Let’s get moving, then.”

***

Klaus quickly settled behind a table set up about ten feet from the building’s main door with Freddy to his left. The captain quickly settled into a physical and verbal routine by welcoming everyone he spoke with. It was mainly mothers with their young children but there was the occasional grandmother or grandfather too.

“Heil Hitler! I’m Hauptmann Klenzendorf,” Klaus greeted as he made a hand gesture to the man a few feet to his left. “And this is my…”

When the captain glanced over the previous night’s events flashed through his mind.  _ Partner, better half, lover that’s really upset with me. _ Klaus quickly pushed the memory of the previous night away and quickly collected himself. 

“My Unteroffizier, Friedrich Finkel.”

“Heil Hitler,” Freddy quickly greeted, flashing a forced smile before returning to the mother in front of him.

They shuffled through ten or so sets of families before a woman and her son approached Klaus’ table. Before the captain could utter out a word the young boy beat him to it.

“Heil Hitler!” The young boy enthusiastically shouted.

“Ah, if it isn’t Marie’s loverboy,” The woman’s voice said.

With a furrowed brow, Klaus redirected his gaze and took a good look at the woman.

“My Lord. Roswita, is that you?” The captain dramatically drew out.

The strawberry-blonde rolled her eyes.

“Hello, Georg,” The woman greeted.

“Frau Botsch! Lovely to see you,” Klaus greeted, knowing that calling her by her surname always bothered her. “It’s been a while.”

“It’s Frau Betzler now. I got married.”

“I heard, congratulations,” K replied with a small smile as he prepared the paperwork.

Rosie arched a brow.

“Then is it safe for me to assume that you met Paul again while you were away?”

“Yes, I did in Russia. Unteroffizier Finkel is a friend of Paul’s,” Klaus replied.

“You know Papa?” The young boy asked.

Klaus nodded with a gentle smile.

“Johannes, this is Herr Klenzendorf,” Rosie explained before more quietly adding, “A friend of Aunt Marie’s.”

"Hiya, kid."

The captain’s smile deepened as he reached over and fixed the young boy’s hat, which was on a slant, making the boy scrunch his nose in response.

“The last time I saw you, you didn’t have children, as far as I could tell,” Klaus commented, now looking back to the younger woman.

Rosie tensed at the mention of her children and lightly squeezed her son’s shoulder before picking the conversation back up.

“The last time I saw you, you had both eyes.”

Klaus forced out a laugh and turned the paperwork around towards her before handing her a pen.

“Once you fill these out, get in the other line. Unteroffizier Finkel will then review it and return the pen to me.”

Rosie nodded and looked over to the sub-officer before saying goodbye to Klaus and stepping off to the side. Her son lingered for a moment, taking in the captain’s appearance before trailing after his mother.

Klaus continued on through other sets of families before Rosie came back at one point, asking for scrap paper. The captain found it a bit odd but found a small slip of paper for her before turning his attention back to the mother and daughter in front of him.

***

In the final hour of their shift, Klaus was sitting at his desk in the office he shared with Freddy, double-checking the sign-up forms and filling out a logbook. Freddy had been in-and-out of the office, pulling in new paperwork and inkwells to use.

“So, Georg?” Freddy randomly said aloud at one point. 

“Hm?” Klaus hummed with a furrowed brow.

“Paul’s wife called you by your middle name,” Freddy clarified.

“Oh- I grew up with her and her two cousins,” Klaus replied as he flipped through the logbook. “I was engaged to her cousin, Marie. The one I told you about.”

“Hm. Engaged to a woman,” Freddy commented, a hint of contempt dripping from his words. “Interesting.”

Klaus let out a long and irritated sigh through his nose but chose to not form a rebuttal, deciding that work was not the place for it.

-

The next day passed and was almost a copy and paste of the previous day. Wake up early, endure a painfully quiet car ride, greet the secretary, get paperwork, chat up a few families, fill out logbooks, and go home. It was dull and boring to Klaus, especially since Freddy wasn’t offering small quips and comments to keep him entertained.

Dinner was tense that night, neither man knowing what to say to one another, other than failed attempts at small talk about their day.

“I’ll be visiting Frau Betzler around lunchtime tomorrow,” Freddy informed Klaus, breaking the silence as he scrubbed his plate in the sink.

“Really?” Klaus asked, but Freddy didn’t respond so he honed in on it. “Did she mention the occasion for it?”

“No, but I assume it will be about Paul. She mentioned something about his letters.”

“Oh,” Klaus wiped his mouth. “Will you be walking?”

“No. I’ll get a ride.”

“Well,” Klaus placed his utensils aside. “Enjoy chatting.”

Freddy let out a short and neutral hum in response as he dried the dish and placed it back into the cupboard. Meanwhile, Klaus stood, picked up his plate, and made his way over to the counter. As he placed his plate and utensils in the sink, Klaus put his hand on the sub-officer’s shoulder out of habit. Freddy tensed before shrugging the other man's hand off him, making the captain drop his hand. Freddy then took the plate out of the sink and placed it on the counter in front of Klaus.

“Clean your own plate.”

With that, Freddy turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen. Klaus only glanced back and sighed.

Much later into the evening, maybe after seven, or maybe eight  _ (neither man really knew what time it was), _ Freddy had closed himself off in his bedroom. Meanwhile, Klaus was getting antsy about their predicament. Wanting to at least ease the situation down a bit, the captain found himself in front of the closed door to the other man’s room. After taking a breath to reassure himself, he knocked.

“Finkie?” Klaus tiredly called through the door.

Freddy went quiet and wiped his face. He took a shaky deep breath and slowed his breathing.

“Are you awake?” Klaus asked as he delicately placed his hand against the door.

“Screw off,” Freddy mumbled out in reply, but the man on the other side of the door didn’t hear.

Klaus told himself that Freddy was probably asleep, tired from their long day, but something in his heart was telling him otherwise. He stood there for a moment before sighing.

“I love you,” He murmured against the door, his heart heavy as he walked away.

Freddy didn’t hear Klaus’ words of affection nor his distant steps, so he waited a few minutes before trying to occupy his mind.

***

Freddy woke up in the late morning the next day, but he didn’t mind. If he was asleep he didn’t have to deal with looking at Klaus and remembering everything that was said a few nights prior. So, when he went downstairs to find a letter that said Klaus would be out getting rations, it only gave Freddy more time to completely avoid the entire fiasco. He took the remaining time he had left before he had to leave to get dressed and make himself look nice for his afternoon out. He took a brisk shower and while combing his hair, he noticed the bags under his eyes in the mirror, making him sigh. The sub-officer took a moment to press a cold and wet cloth beneath his eyes, hoping that it would help. But his attempts to lessen how prominent the eye bags were proven futile when he lit a cigarette only minutes later.

Sitting on the front steps of the home while he smoked, he contemplated what Rosie would possibly want to discuss about her husband. He didn’t exactly know what to expect out of it but suspected that it was most likely about Paul. He wondered if the man had left a hole in Rosie’s routine and that she needed some help or that maybe she wanted to share information about Paul’s position. If it was either of those or something else, Freddy would be willing to help the wife of his close friend. It was the least he could do to pay Paul back for saving his and Klaus' lives.

Soon, the time arrived for him to leave and he hailed a ride to head out to the address that Rosie had given him on a small piece of paper. He found himself being dropped off only a block or so away from the Reich Jugendamt and being welcomed by Rosie, who was dressed in a blue and warm pink top with matching pink pants.

“Friedrich! It’s lovely to see you,” Rosie greeted with a sudden hug.

“Good afternoon, Rosie,” Freddy replied as he softly patted her back. “How are you?”

“I’m as well as I can be these days- Here, come inside.” She stepped aside to allow the man in before closing the door. “How are you? You look a bit ill.”

“I’m well,” Freddy forced a smile. “I just haven’t been sleeping well lately. Just trying to adjust to the new schedule I’m on.”

Rosie nodded before a playful smirk donned her face.

“Ah, I understand. But, I have just the thing to get you to sleep,” She said as she began to step off into the kitchen. “Follow me.”

The sub-officer complied and followed her, but not before looking around a bit. When he reached the kitchen, Rosie was pouring wine into two glasses.

“No kids around today?” He asked.

Rosie shook her head  _ ‘no’ _ and handed him a glass before guiding him to the dining room table.

“Johannes is out with his friend for the weekend to give his mama some alone time,” She said with a wink.

Freddy chuckled and took the seat next to her.

“Paul told me you had a daughter too. He said that she wasn’t in the best health at the beginning of this year- Is she doing well?” Freddy asked as he took a sip of his wine.

Rosie’s friendly expression turned into a sullen one at that. She traced the rim of her glass before replying.

“She’s doing better now. She went to heaven in April.”

Freddy’s eyes went wide as he felt his heart drop. He couldn’t begin to imagine the pain of losing a child.

“Oh, I- I’m so sorry for your loss, Rosie. I wish I knew. I… Was there a service?”

Rosie nodded.

“It was a small one. We kept it private. It was just Johannes, Paul’s sister that lives a few towns over, the priest, and me,” She softly laughed. “Jojo actually insisted on putting daffodils from a bouquet in the casket with her. She always looked good in yellow.”

“I’m sure she did,” Freddy tried to give her his most comforting smile as he replied.

Rosie sadly smiled back before taking a long sip of her wine.

“Anyways, about Paul,” She said, her poise and tone changing as she did so.

Freddy nodded and gave her his full attention, admittedly a bit nosy about the situation.

“In his letters, Paul told me that he told you that he was going to Italy.”

Freddy nodded.

“He did.”

“What else did he tell you?”

“Well, he…” Freddy shifted a bit as he jogged his memory. “He said that it was a small group of men and him going out under the guise of a reconnaissance mission.”

Rosie nodded and rolled her brightly-painted lips together for a moment before taking a sip from her wine glass.

“You do understand what it is, right?” She then asked, much softer this time.

“I…” Freddy shifted closer. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that? I’m hard of hearing in one ear.”

“Oh, yes,” Rosie replied, immediately adjusting her tone. “I asked if you understand what the mission is.”

The sub-officer slowly nodded as he formulated his response in his mind.

“Yes. I believe I do. In legal terms it’s treason,” Freddy then quickly added, “But, I have nothing against it. I respect him for it.”

That seemed to soothe Rosie’s nerves a significant amount.

“That's good to hear. It’s just…  _ Relieving _ to know that someone else knows,” She warmly smiled at Freddy. “I can't begin to tell you how it feels to keep such a big lie and secret to yourself.”

Freddy laughed at that.

“What about Klaus? I know he was quite  _ vocal _ in our younger years about politics but Marie, my cousin, was engaged to-”

“I know.”

Rosie nodded.

“I’d just like to know where you think he stands with this.”

“He’d be fine with it. We both go against the Führer every day already, so…” Freddy trailed off with a laugh.

“What do you mean?” The woman asked with a raised brow.

“Hm?” 

“You said that you both go against the Führer every day.”

The sub-officer froze for a moment.

_ Did he say that out loud? _

He cleared his throat.

“I’m big on smoking.”

_ “Oh,” _ Rosie laughed. “I understand that. But good on you, doing one of the things the Führer hates the most.”

Freddy chuckled and took a long sip of his wine.

“What can I say? It’s refreshing.”

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly. The two adults discussed their lives and laughed at stories of the past- Serious and light-hearted memories alike. It was just what Freddy needed to keep his mind off of his lover. But, before they knew it, five p.m. rolled around and Freddy realized that he should probably be heading home.

“Please feel free to come around once-in-a-while,” Rosie invited with a smile. “It would be lovely to have someone to talk to more often.”

Freddy grinned as he pulled his jacket on.

“I’ll have to. What days do you work?”

“Monday through Thursday. Occasionally I will take up a shift on Saturdays but not always. Sometimes the woman who fills in for me has to stay home to tend to her children,” Rosie answered.

“Oh, where do you work?”

“The train station at the edge of town. I’m one of the teller ladies.”

“I’ll have to go to you when I’m buying a ticket to visit family,” Freddy replied.

Rosie smiled and gave the man a surprisingly secure hug. 

“Thank you for coming over, Friedrich,” She softly thanked. “I needed a long chat today.”

“Of course. I think I needed it too.”

Freddy could have sworn that there was a watery glint in her eyes when she pulled away.

***

When Freddy returned home, a little buzzed from the wine, Klaus was waiting in the living room.

“Where were you? I was worried sick,” The captain expressed.

“Where I told you I would be. Rosie’s. I was there from twelve to five,” He defensively replied, a bit offended that Klaus thought he’d be anywhere else.

“Oh. Okay,” He paused. “You have lipstick on your cheek.”

Freddy’s brow furrowed at that.

“Do I?” He asked, confused as he wiped his cheek.

“Other side.”

Freddy wiped the other cheek, checked his hand, and there it was; a red streak.

“It must have rubbed off on me when Rosie hugged me.”

When he looked up, Klaus was looking at him the way he did when he didn’t believe him. The sub-officer dropped his hand in an exasperated huff and turned on his heel.

“I didn’t go and fuck anyone if that’s what you were wondering,” Freddy said before he headed up the stairs.

“Freddy that is  _ not _ what I was wondering!” Klaus shouted back, already a bit defeated.

The captain sighed and flopped back into the armchair that he was previously sitting in. For once, that was in fact  **_not_ ** what he was thinking about. He thought that Freddy had gone off, upset and angry, and had gotten hurt. But, now that the sub-officer had mentioned it, the thought of Freddy going off and fucking another man because he was heartbroken and upset very briefly passed through his mind. He hated himself for even thinking about it. He knew Freddy wouldn’t do that but it  _ did  _ cross his mind- Just for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Part 3 begins. ;)
> 
> I know this is shorter than the chapters you’ve become used to but I’m going to try them to keep them on the shorter side. This is to keep my upload schedule to be more constant AND consistent instead of just once a month. I feel bad when I make you all wait so long. 😔
> 
> Anyways, I finished my Cabaret AU and uploaded a new mini piece (next chapter for that coming up soon). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and that you enjoy the rest of your day. ❤️
> 
> (Also... Are y’all into Falsettos?)


	2. Simmer Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s) for:  
> Mild PTSD
> 
> Georges Bizet’s “Carmen” is a French Opera

**End of October 1944**

Sunday slowly passed, leaving Klaus tired, drained, and wondering if Freddy felt the same. They once again spent the day barely exchanging a few words before splitting off in opposite directions- Klaus in the study and Freddy in the sitting room or his bedroom.

No less than an hour after dinner, Freddy had entered the kitchen to grab a glass of wine to nurse for the rest of the evening. But, when he caught sight of the small but dying bouquet of flowers that Klaus had gotten him for his birthday two weeks prior, a sudden wave of distress washed over him. He quickly found himself standing at the sink, slightly hunched over as he tried to keep his emotions at bay.

Klaus, who thought Freddy was still upstairs, had walked into the kitchen to look for a pencil he had left behind but only found his partner crying over the sink.

“Freddy, Liebling, are you okay?” He asked as he hurried over in a panic.

Freddy choked out a broken sob in response and continued to cry. He felt like he couldn’t move. Klaus carefully placed one hand on the sub-officer's shoulder and leaned against the counter to get a good look at him.

“Are you okay? Look at me, Schatzi.”

Freddy nodded and briefly glanced over before looking away. Klaus slipped his hand to Freddy’s back and gently rubbed it.

“Take deep breaths, deep breaths.”

The sub-officer did his best to slow down his breathing but his breath got stuck in his throat, making him cough and dry-heave for a moment.

“Are you okay?” Klaus softly asked, wondering if he was the cause of this.

“I’m fine,” Freddy rasped out as his tears calmed. “I’m fine.”

Klaus nodded and stepped around him. He placed his hands on the sides of Freddy’s arms and kissed the back of his head before resting his forehead in the same spot. Freddy didn’t budge but continued to take deep breaths.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Klaus carefully asked.

Freddy waited a moment to respond.

“I don’t think I want to.”

Klaus deeply inhaled and then exhaled before giving the other’s arm a gentle squeeze and rub.

“Okay. I’ll be in the study,” The captain softly told him.

Freddy didn’t reply and Klaus walked off and down the hall. He left the study door more than halfway open to make it feel more welcoming if the sub-officer wished to talk later.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Freddy quietly listened to the piercing creak of the study door’s hinges. When it went silent, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. His eyes were irritated and watery and his nose was wet and drippy. He had no idea why he had broken down like that nor could he understand why he couldn’t get a grip. His heart continued to ache despite his attempts to soothe it. And for some reason, that scared him.

The sub-officer took a few minutes to pull himself together a bit before grabbing his much-needed glass of wine before heading into the sitting room and placing a record on the player. He hooked his headphones up to it, pulled the armchair closer, and placed the headphones on as he placed the needle down. He curled his legs up to his chest and rested his head in one hand while the other traced a stitch in his pant leg.

He closed his eyes as the prelude to Georges Bizet’s ‘Carmen’ entered his ears. It wasn’t the most soothing piece to start calming down to, but the opera was one of Freddy’s favorites. For a moment he did think about finding his favorite track on the album, _‘L'amour est un oiseau rebelle’_ but he didn’t want to bother trying to correctly match the needle up to the correct track, so he let the piece continue. Soon enough, Klaus’ favorite track, _‘Sur la place chacun passe’_ , began to play. Freddy sighed and turned it down a bit.

As he waited for the track to come to its resolve, he couldn’t help but think about Klaus and what had happened. He knew that Klaus probably had no ill-intentions and that he still loved him, that was obvious from earlier, but his rejection hurt Freddy a great deal. He didn’t understand why Klaus was so against the idea of being married. It’s not like they’d have to go through a legal process or have to wear rings- _They’d_ know and that is what would matter most to Freddy.

***

Later that night, Klaus woke up in a cold sweat. His labored and panicked panting slowly calmed as he looked around and into the darkness, making sure he wasn’t back in Russia. His dream was a twisted form of reality, just like everyone else’s- But it startled him a great deal. It’s like they were back on the front during the night that put them both in a hospital but this time their roles were reversed. Freddy was bleeding out in his arms and Klaus felt absolutely helpless. The night terror only ended when another bomb went off, sending the captain up and off his pillow in the real world.

Klaus took a few calming breaths and slowly rubbed the sides of his thighs as he tried to forget the images that flashed through his mind from his dream. He slowly lied back down and pulled a pillow close to his chest, feeling disoriented and lonely. 

A long and arduous hour of trying to get comfortable and calm enough to fall asleep passed before Klaus thought to go ask Freddy to sleep with him for the rest of the night, or now, morning. He debated about it because he already felt bad about what happened a handful of hours ago but eventually decided to step out of bed and give it a shot. He slowly padded down the hallway, carefully navigating down the dark corridor the best he could with his one good eye. He rapped on the door with a loose fist and hoped that it was loud enough to wake Freddy. 

“Finkie?” He croaked out.

Much to his luck, he was greeted with the sound of a creaking bed frame and then the sound of footsteps. The door soon slowly creaked open, revealing Freddy and a softly illuminated room behind him. The sub-officer looked at him with tired eyes as he leaned against the doorframe.

“What is it?” He quietly asked with a frown.

_Whether the frown was caused by him or something else, the captain didn’t know._

Klaus’ breath caught in his throat as he went to speak. His gaze was locked in with Freddy’s for a moment as he thickly swallowed.

“I um… I had a bad dream and haven’t been able to fall back asleep since,” His face slightly flushed when he realized he sounded like a child. “I was wondering if I…”

He rolled his lips together, hoping that Freddy would understand what he was saying so he would have to say it himself. But, Freddy only waited with crossed arms and a slightly raised brow.

“I was… Could I sleep with you tonight?”

Freddy’s gaze softened for a split second before retreating to a tired expression. Klaus tried to not fidget as he waited for a response but found it increasingly harder as seconds passed. He was beginning to feel discouraged by Freddy’s silent consideration.

“Nevermind,” He then quickly ushered out. “I’m sorry for bothering you.”

As he turned and began to defeatedly retreat to his bedroom, Freddy cleared his throat.

“Klaus.”

The captain turned around to see Freddy coax him back with a slight head movement.

“Come on.”

Klaus let out a quiet sigh of relief and followed Freddy back into the bedroom. The sub-officer remained silent as Klaus turned back the comforter and sheet. 

“Did I wake you?” Klaus asked as he got into the bed.

“No. I’ve been reading,” Freddy replied as he pulled the covers over his lap.

“It’s nearly one, though,” The captain said, a bit surprised.

Freddy nodded and slipped his book off of the nightstand before flipping it open.

“You don’t mind the light staying on, do you?” He asked.

Klaus shook his head no and settled in against the pillow. If he could fall asleep in the trenches, he could fall asleep with the light on. The captain settled in beside his lover with a yawn, his exhaustion seemingly taking over.

“Freddy?”

“Hm?”

_A beat._

“Thank you.”

“Mhm.”

Minutes passed and Klaus quickly began to drift off, comforted to know that Freddy was next to him. Too sleepy to consciously make a decision, the captain wrapped an arm over Freddy’s lap and slightly pulled him closer by his waist. The sub-officer tensed but soon relaxed with a sigh. It wasn’t long until he placed his book back down on his nightstand and reached over to shut off his lamp, trying his best to not disturb Klaus as he did so. When the light went out, he wiggled down his pillow and laid on his side before securing the other man’s arm around him.

***

Freddy woke the next morning to the ringing of his alarm clock, cold and alone in bed. As he shut the clock off, he felt a little disappointed that Klaus wasn’t still in bed with him. Sure, he was still upset with the captain but waking up to him probably wouldn’t have been that bad. He sighed and rolled out of bed before dressing and heading downstairs and into the kitchen.

“G’morning,” Klaus greeted as he sipped his tea.

Freddy gave him a small smile and said _‘Good morning’_ back before going on to make himself breakfast.

The morning went smoothly but there was no talk of the previous day’s events or their fight from a few nights back. It stayed calm and civil even with the tension that still lingered in the air. When they arrived at the office, both men were given the materials they’d be teaching the following week. Much to his dismay, Freddy was assigned the pregnancy lesson. He asked why Ida couldn’t have done it, considering she would be the _only_ female instructor at the camp that weekend but was told that she had already denied that lesson. With a disgruntled sigh, he picked up the material and began to review it. He first complained about it to Klaus at lunch later that day.

“The models they gave me aren’t even _close_ to being anatomically accurate, K,” Freddy explained as he lit a cigarette, his nerves getting to him. “If they’re expecting a bunch of ten to thirteen-year-old girls to know how to get pregnant they can _at least_ teach them the correct and safe way- Not that I’m supporting it or anything.” 

He made sure to add that last point, just in case. 

“They don’t even bother to include the amount of pain and waiting they’ll have to go through once they go into labor- Christ, I remember when Anna told me about how it felt to deliver Mathilde and it _did not_ sound pleasant at all-”

Klaus listened on, honestly a bit disgusted and horrified at the contents of this lesson, but was glad to hear Freddy talk so much. It had been the most he had heard the sub-officer say since they had their big disagreement. But ultimately, Freddy’s rambled and upset mood only carried on throughout the day and back home, leaving no room for positive tangents or conversation that evening.

After dinner, which was earlier than usual that night, Klaus needed a long smoke break to release the slight irritation that had built in him from Freddy’s bitching about the contents of his lesson. So, he slipped out the front door and sat on the front steps, and watched as the sun went down. When he re-entered the home after his smoke, Freddy was standing in front of the record player with his headphones on and slowly swaying to the music. The sight made the captain’s heart just a bit heavier. It was so tempting to walk over, unhook the headset, take Freddy’s hands in his, and slowly sway with him. But, Klaus knew better. He knew that that wouldn’t happen until things were fixed with Freddy. But since his lover didn’t seem like he wanted to discuss it, or maybe even fix it, Klaus didn’t try approaching the topic with Freddy. So, he pushed himself further into the home and into the study.

-

**November 1944**

A few more days passed and there was little to no physical intimacy between the two men since the night Klaus stayed in Freddy’s room. This was one reason why Freddy decided that he had had enough of feeling hopelessly upset every day. Besides, it had been a week since the conflict and the sub-officer deemed that far too long for zero progress. So, after dinner, Freddy gently knocked on the study door before stepping in.

Klaus, who was sitting at the desk and trying to perfect his drawing skills once again, looked up and turned around. His gaze immediately softened and his heart stopped for a moment.

“Hey,” He forced out. “Is everything okay?”

“I want to talk,” Freddy asserted.

Klaus nodded and pushed out from the desk.

“Do you want to talk here or somewhere else?”

“Here is fine,” Freddy softly replied before taking a seat on the small decorative couch while Klaus turned the desk chair around.

They both glanced around one another before Klaus took a deep breath and spoke up.

“Where do we start?” He asked.

Freddy thought for a moment as he crossed his legs.

“How about… How about how we’ve been feeling?” He suggested.

Klaus rolled his lips together and nodded.

“Okay,” He met Freddy’s gaze. “Would you like to start?”

“Yeah.”

Half a minute passed before the sub-officer began.

“I’ve been feeling tired, maybe exhausted. I um…” He shifted around a bit. “I’ve felt sad... Angry.”

He sighed and thickly swallowed, trying to hold back tears as he did so.

“I’ve missed you even though you’re right down the hall,” It was becoming increasingly harder to hold back tears, but Freddy pushed on. “I miss seeing you smile and hearing you laugh at something dumb I said…”

He wiped his eyes and met his partner’s gaze.

“I just miss being happy with you.”

Klaus nodded with a frown, disappointed with himself that he was the reason why Freddy was feeling that way.

“I do too, Finkie. I… I’ve felt the same way,” He licked his lips. “But I think I’ve mainly been more scared than anything. Scared of losing you. Scared of ruining what we have.”

Freddy nodded, showing that he understood.

“Now before we get into _us…_ ” Klaus sighed and looked down to his watch, the cracked one, before looking back to Freddy. “I’m sorry about what happened last week. It shouldn’t have gone the way it did.”

That last part gave Freddy a little bit of hope that Klaus had changed his mind. 

“But I- I stand by what I said last night.”

Freddy’s face fell.

“Nothing would change if we were married, just the title of what we are...” Freddy meekly argued.

“Freddy, I-” Klaus sighed and put his hands in his face before dropping them and looking back up to Freddy.

He moved forward and took his lover’s face in his hands.

“Freddy, I love you,” He softly told him. “I love you more than life itself. You know that, right?”

The sub-officer slightly nodded as Klaus brushed a tear from his face.

“It’s not easy for me to say ‘No, let’s not do that’ because I’d _love_ to, Finkie,” He continued. “If I could, I would have married you a long time ago.” 

“Really?” Freddy breathily asked as a smile formed on his face.

“God, of course, Finkie. Of course,” Klaus assured. “And I should have gotten you out of here the moment the opportunity presented itself. But, I didn’t. We didn’t get out and we’re here fighting for our country.”

He dropped his hands and Freddy continued to intently listen.

“Marriage will mean something completely different and new to us as people. As partners. Even if it’s not a legalized one,” Klaus paused to allow a moment for Freddy to speak, but the sub-officer didn’t take it so he continued. “We don’t know what’s going to happen after this war ends, or _when_ it will end. You don’t know what position we’ll be put in after all of this. We could be forced to live a bigger and deeper lie than we ever have.”

“I get that, but… I mean, how many years have we been together? Twelve if you include the years we both went away?” Freddy took Klaus’ wrists in his hands. “We’ve gone through so much already. We can just do it as… You know.”

“Freddy, you're young and deserve to have a life after this. And unfortunately, if that includes breaking off and traveling or fuck, getting hitched to a woman to get people off your back, you should do it,” Klaus argued. “I can't and won’t tie you down because we’re bound together.”

“Me, marrying a woman?” Freddy scoffed as he ran his hands over his face. “The dating thing barely worked. Besides, I’m _forty_ when the decade is out. _You_ were almost forty when I met you and you weren’t seeing women. I’m not _that_ young.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Hm, you’re old,” Klaus playfully jabbed, trying to improve the mood. “What happened to the twenty-year-old I met at a bar?”

Freddy slightly smiled and nudged Klaus’s leg with his foot as if to playfully say _knock it off._ He then reached up and cupped the captain’s face, firmly yet gently holding it in his direction.

“You can’t keep seeing me in that light, K. I’m not twenty anymore. I know how to protect myself. Myself _and_ you,” He gently squeezed Klaus’ face. “I know what I want and what I want is you.”

He dropped his hands and sat back.

“Now, as much as it… It um,” Freddy cleared his throat, sat up, and rolled his shoulders back. “It _hurts_ me that you don’t agree with… With my proposition, I do understand some of the points you make. Besides, marriage is kind of trivial, right?”

Klaus cringed at Freddy’s echo of his words from the previous Wednesday night.

“I shouldn’t have said that, Freddy. It isn’t. It’s not trivial,” He said before quickly adding, “How can I make it up to you?”

The sub-officer placed a hand on K’s knee and gave it a soft squeeze.

“Just keep loving me, K. That’s all I want.” 

Klaus smiled and looked down to the sub-officer’s hand before back up to Freddy.

“I think I can handle that.”

“There is one other thing,” Freddy quietly added, making Klaus hum in response.

“Of course. What is it?”

Freddy tried to repress a smile.

“You could take over the pregnancy lesson for me.”

Klaus chuckled.

“Hell no.”

“Damn,” Freddy sighed as he rested his head on his hand. “Worth the try.”

Klaus smiled before his lips returned to a small frown.

“I am sorry, Freddy.”

Freddy nodded without looking up as his thumb picked at his nails. Klaus let out a small puff of air from his nose before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on his lover’s cheek. The smallest smile graced Freddy’s face as he turned to meet Klaus’ lips in a few soft pecks.

The two agreed to talk about the situation more but decided against sleeping in the same room together again, but there was an exception for if Klaus was experiencing night terrors. As a result, there was a little more physical intimacy before bedtime. Cuddling on the couch, tracing one another’s collarbones, sharing a drink or cig, and listening to music through Freddy’s headset. Overall, both were just happy to _be_ happy with one another again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :) <3 One more chapter until the movie’s canon begins!


	3. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s) for:  
> This is N/A for once
> 
> Translation(s):  
> Valentinstag: Valentine's Day  
> Engelsgesicht: Angel-face (as told by Google- if I'm wrong please correct me)
> 
> See end notes for a fun lil update! ;)

**November 1944**

The first week of November quickly wrapped up and the second began, leaving work and review to consume both Freddy and Klaus. As much as they both didn’t want to, work and material were brought home. They would both sit at the kitchen table, binders of weaponry review and the occasional slip of propaganda, which they both decided to set aside. They’d exchange notes and quietly chat as they reviewed and practiced; Freddy even slipping his hand down Klaus’ pants as he read the material out loud- Deciding to multitask. Maybe it was Freddy’s cheeky way of getting the captain to relax a bit after hours of work, but he’d never admit it if it was. Either way, it ultimately resulted in Klaus struggling to focus and having to take a break.

Before they knew it, the 11th was just on the horizon. That Friday, Freddy dropped by the Betzler household during his lunch break (after he had already eaten) to see if Rosie was home. He had lunch with her the previous Friday and thought he’d go by to say hello again. The two’s personalities seemed to have clicked and they both loved being able to chat over lunch and exchange life lessons and experiences. Rosie told him stories from when she was growing up with her cousins, and eventually Klaus. 

One of Freddy’s favorite stories (so far) was when Klaus and Marie were in their final years of school before the draft, they had picked Rosie up from school. On their way home, Rosie had tripped and torn her favorite blouse. A week later, Klaus had returned it to her, completely patched like it was brand new. 

For some reason, stories like those made Freddy love his partner just a little more. So, he hoped that his new Friday lunch activity would include little tidbits of Klaus’ adolescence that he never knew. Within five minutes he was on the stoop of the Betzler home and gently knocking on the door to not break the glass jars in his hands. In no time, the door swung open and he was greeted by Rosie, who was donning her signature bright-red lip.

“Friedrich, hello!” She greeted with a smile and open arms.

“Good afternoon,” Freddy warmly greeted as he softly embraced her before stepping back.

“Come in, come in,” Rosie gestured, making room for the younger man to step in.

“Klaus made soup and said I should bring some over, so…” Freddy held the jars up with a smile. “I brought some for you and Johannes.”

Rosie laughed and accepted the container after closing the door.

“I haven’t seen anyone use a mason jar before,” She said as they headed into the kitchen. 

Freddy shrugged before brushing a stray hair out of his face. 

“It was accessible.”

“It’s actually smart, I might steal this idea,” Rosie said with a playful wink before putting the soup away. “But thank you, that’s very kind of you both.”

The sub-officer nodded and removed his hat and jacket. 

“You know, my neighbor thought you were some bachelor I had picked up at the station last week,” She laughed. “Isn’t that ridiculous? I told her that it wasn’t the case but even if it was that she should mind her business. I think she’s just jealous I’m talking to such a handsome man when she’s stuck with her cranky mother-in-law.”

Freddy let out a loud, genuine laugh at that.

“Wine?” Rosie asked before he could comment

“Oh, no thank you. I’m still on the job and-” Rosie gave him a raised brow. “Fine. Just a bit.”

The woman smiled and gave him a wink as she retrieved a glass for him. 

“It’s a shame you’re working this weekend,” She began as she grabbed the already-uncorked bottle off of the counter. “You’ve already worked all week.” 

“Ah, yes it is. But Klaus and I both get Monday and Tuesday off before next weekend so- Thank you,” He accepted the glass and joined Rosie at the table. “So it evens out a bit for us. I  _ was _ going to relax tonight but the study has become such a mess. I might just clean it up and make Klaus help.”

The strawberry-blonde laughed.

“But, after the first week of December, we  _ are _ out of work. I usually wouldn't complain but we aren't on paid leave this time. When we were recovering from Russia we were so it kind of puts things into perspective. Even though this job isn't my favorite at least I get paid.”

Rosie chuckled and sipped from her glass.

“What would you rather be doing instead?” She asked, intrigued.

“I-” Freddy almost immediately paused.

It suddenly occurred to him that he had no clue what he’d be doing for a career if they weren’t in the middle of a war.

“I'm not too sure.”

“Oh well I'm sure there's something,” Rosie insisted as she moved closer. “Last week I remember you mentioning that you liked botany- Would that be something you’re interested in?”

Freddy shrugged and looked down into his glass.

“Maybe,” He looked back up to Rosie before adding with a laugh, “I guess that being a soldier for six years makes you lose interest in things.”

Rosie joined in on his laughter, but both of their tones quickly faded into a mutual understanding of the toll the war had on them.

“I get how you feel. I never wanted to be a teller,” She raised her glass in gesture. “Yet here I am!”

“At least you get the weekends off,” Freddy chuckled before adding, “Speaking of which, enjoy your alone time this weekend.”

Rosie laughed to herself.

“No? Did you pick up a shift this weekend?” Freddy asked as he rolled his head a bit, a sudden crick appearing in his neck.

“Hm? Oh, no. I’m helping a friend move some things out of her home. She’s storing some things in Inge’s bedroom for a bit,” Rosie replied.

“Well then I hope you get to enjoy your evenings,” Freddy said before adding, “Drink lots of wine.”

Rosie gave him a wide tight-lipped smile and raised her glass.

“Here's to that.”

Freddy smiled and clinked his glass to hers before they both had a sip of wine. The two continued to talk for some time and Rosie eventually poured herself a half-glass of wine, and of course, offered Freddy some more. Just as she did so, the sound of a closing door met both of their ears. Confused, Rosie stood from the table before and hurried into the hall. Freddy listened as the woman began talking.

“Jojo, what are you doing home so early?” 

_ Ah. _

“Herr Schneider got removed from class today so we got to go home,” The boy explained as two turned the corner into the kitchen.

Jojo stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and eyed Freddy for a moment.

“Hello, Johannes,” The sub-officer greeted with a smile. “How are you?”

The young boy shrugged and placed his textbooks down on the table. Rosie placed her hands on her son’s shoulders.

“Jojo, be nice and say hello to Herr Finkel. He’s friends with Papa,” She placed a firm kiss on Jojo’s cheek, leaving a red smear there.

The young boy squirmed from the affection and broke away from his mother.

“Heil Hitler,” He greeted before leaving the kitchen and heading down the hall.

Rosie sighed and turned back to the sub-officer.

“I’m sorry, he’s in a mood.”

Freddy chuckled.

“I get it,” He paused. “He looks a lot like his father.”

Rosie smiled to herself.

“He does. Especially when he’s grumpy,” She sighed. “It’s the way his brow furrows.”

Freddy smiled and nodded and looked down at his glass before looking at his watch. When he saw what the time was he placed the drink down.

“I better get going. I’ll uh,” He stood and grabbed his uniform's jacket and hat. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning?”

The woman shook her head  _ ‘no’ _ and followed him out of the room.

“Johannes will be walking there with his friend Yorki but I’m always free on Fridays, as you know.”

Freddy nodded and put his hand on the doorknob. Just as he did so, Rosie took a sharp breath.

“Friedrich?”

He turned back to her.

“Keep my baby safe for me. He’s all I have right now.”

“Of course. That’s my job,” Freddy replied with a serious smile.

“Tell Klaus to watch him too. I’ll kick his ass if he doesn’t,” Rosie added that last part with a laugh, but she still came off as serious.

“We’ll make sure he’s okay. He’s in safe hands.”

Rosie nodded and with that, the two bid one another goodbye, and Freddy headed back to the office.

***

Back at home that night, Freddy was sitting at the desk in the study, sorting paperwork and some of Klaus’ notes when his lover entered the room. The sub-officer hummed out a small  _ “Hello” _ before returning to what he was doing. Klaus walked over and placed a hand on Freddy’s shoulder as he kissed Freddy’s cheek. He peeked over his lover’s shoulder for a moment before slipping his hands to the base of Freddy’s neck and massaging the spot. Freddy let out a pleased groan and relaxed into the touch, placing down the paperwork as he did so.

“How’d you know my neck was killing me?”

The captain smiled and kissed the back of his lover’s head.

“You get this tense look and your jaw looks incredibly tight when it does.”

“Mm,” Freddy closed his eyes. “Does it?”

“Always.”

That made Freddy chuckle.

“You know, since the neighbors are out I thought we could get some extracurricular activities in,” Klaus cooed. “Just to relax before the weekend.”

Freddy smirked to himself, liking the sound of what his lover was suggesting. Before he could say anything, Klaus slipped his hand to Freddy’s and guided him out of the study. Much to the sub-officer’s surprise, they went in the complete opposite direction of the stairway and headed to the kitchen.

“Unless you’re fucking me on the kitchen table I think we have two very different ideas on what we can do while the neighbors are out,” Freddy said as the captain let go of his hand.

“I think we might,” Klaus chuckled before slapping Freddy’s ass and heading to the wine cabinet.

He opened the cabinet with a firm tug and grabbed a bottle.

“Oh, so you’re getting me  _ drunk  _ before we have sex, I see.” Freddy teased as he opened another cabinet, grabbing a glass for each of them.

“I need you to be in top condition tomorrow so I am unfortunately  _ not _ going to fuck you tonight, Liebling,” Klaus said as the sub-officer placed down the wine glasses.

“Mm, why not?” Freddy asked with a small pout.

“Because your back always gets  _ sore, _ Schatzi,” Klaus explained as he uncorked the bottle and began pouring.

Freddy exaggerated his pout and embraced the man from behind, resting his head on the captain’s shoulder as he did so.

“I could top.”

Klaus smirked, legitimately considering it for a second.

“Tempting,  _ but,  _ I have plans for us.”

“Mm I have a mouth, though,” Freddy mumbled as he kissed beneath Klaus’s jaw. “Which I know you like a lot,  _ Hauptmann.” _

Klaus chuckled as a shiver ran down his spine before turning around and handing Freddy a glass of wine.

“Let’s go to the sitting room, mister.”

Freddy playfully smiled and slipped his hand into Klaus’ free one as they made the short trip across the hall.

“I’m dying to know what you have planned,” The sub-officer said as he sat himself down, stretching out a bit in the armchair.

He watched his partner sip from his glass of wine as he guided himself to the shelf that held their records. Klaus placed down his glass and picked up a record sleeve. He showed it to Freddy and lightly shook it with a smile. Freddy smiled back as Klaus slipped the record out.

“I was thinking that since we  _ normally  _ have to listen to music through the headset, we could just play it louder since there’s no one to disturb,” The captain explained as he placed the record down. “Just like we used to.”

Freddy’s smile deepened.

“Really?”

Some Party-approved swing filled the apartment, coaxing Freddy out of the chair.

“Really,” Klaus replied as the sub-officer put his glass down.

Freddy stepped up to Klaus and placed his hands on his lover’s hips.

“Have I ever told you that you’re the sweetest man I’ve ever met?” He asked.

The captain smiled and rubbed the sides of Freddy’s waist.

“You haven't but I wouldn’t mind you reminding me.”

Freddy chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. Klaus reciprocated the action as the tempo of the music picked up.

“Do you think you’ve still got it in you?” Freddy asked with a smirk as he pulled Klaus closer by his hips.

“Do you remember Valentinstag at the hospital?” Klaus replied as he placed his hands on the sides of Freddy's arms.

Freddy smiled.

“Of course I do.”

The sub-officer was then flipped around and put into a small dip.

“Consider that a practice round.”

Freddy laughed and placed his hands on his lover’s arms. He loved it when Klaus got playful like this. Klaus stood him up and the two began dancing.

“Do you remember when Alex and Harri would always make sure we were on the dance floor for at least four hours?” Freddy asked with a smile.

Klaus chuckled.

“Of course I do. I have the blister scars to remind me if I ever forget.”

Freddy laughed and made a side step while Klaus mirrored it.

“And then poor Toni was always third-wheeling the four of us,” The sub-officer added as he swayed his shoulders while he walked towards his lover; his hips slightly bopping back and forth.

“Ah, but he’d always find someone to dance with,” Klaus reminded as he matched Freddy’s movements with his own, except he was walking backward. “Using his _ Italian  _ charm.”

“He had a real interesting personality, I’ll give him that. I did find his accent to be quite sexy, though.”

Klaus turned on his heel, being careful to turn in the direction of his good eye, and slid to the side.

“He really did exude Italian sex appeal, didn’t he?”

Freddy hummed and slid behind Klaus, his arms wrapping themselves around his lover’s waist before placing his hands on top of the captain’s.

“Too bad you aren’t Italian,” Klaus added.

“Har har,” Freddy playfully replied, keeping the banter going. 

He kissed behind Klaus’s ear as they swayed to the beat of the swing that was slowly fading out, back to chest and hands together.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Freddy purred.

“The luckiest.”

The sub-officer smiled and tightened his grip on his lover in a small hug before releasing. He gently took the captain’s hand in his, lifted it up, and spun him around; a bit too slow to match the music’s tempo, but slow enough to keep Klaus from getting dizzy or disoriented. Their eyes met and they smiled.

Two hours passed and Freddy was on his fourth break of the night, taking the time to rest his leg. Klaus had rested in the previous and was fidgety from how much of a good mood that he was in.

“You ready?” He asked as he finished off his glass of wine, swaying back and forth to the slow jazz that was playing.

Freddy took a deep breath.

“One more minute.”

“Ah, I’m supposed to be the old man, here, Finkie,” Klaus playfully jabbed.

The sub-officer rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Engelsgesicht,” Klaus cooed as he took Freddy’s hand back in his. “Sway with me.”

“Engelsgesicht?” Freddy echoed with a smile as he stood.

Klaus nodded with a small smile as he placed his hand on Freddy’s shoulder, allowing room for the sub-officer to place his hand on his waist.

“I quite like that,” Freddy sighed with a dreamy look as they began matching one another’s small steps.

Klaus’ smile grew at that before he leaned in and gave the other man a soft kiss. The two continued to match one another’s steps as they slowly moved around the sitting room, laughing and casually chatting with every step. Eventually, the record came to a stop and they defaulted to just swaying together in silence, tenderly touching one another. Although he was thoroughly enjoying the moment, Freddy’s mind couldn’t help but wander, just the smallest amount. Slowly dancing to the sound of the music both he and Klaus adored while their bodies were lovingly wrapped together made him think of a wedding. He softly sighed and snuggled his nose into the side of the captain’s head.

“Is something wrong?” Klaus asked.

“I…” Freddy sighed again and decided to mention another topic. “Do you think tomorrow is going to go well?”

Klaus sniffled.

“I think it will. We’ve prepared and double-checked everything. Ida and the volunteers will be there too,” He shifted his arm’s position around Freddy’s waist a bit. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, even with help we’re a little outnumbered. Plus we’re both at a bit of a disadvantage, Liebling. I’m half deaf and you’re half-blind,” The sub-officer answered before adding with a chuckle, “We’re quite the pair.”

Klaus softly laughed and rubbed his nose to the other man’s nose.

“That we are,” He took a deep breath. “But I’m sure we’ll have a few bumps but we’ll be fine. There’s nothing that we haven’t prepared for.”

Freddy hummed and ran his hands up Klaus’ back, having already found his way under the captain’s shirt, and traced the small pink scars that ran up his side.

“You still up for a bit of fooling around?” Klaus asked, noting the new physical contact.

Freddy breathily laughed.

“I’m a bit too tired, now,” As if on cue, he yawned. “We’ll see in the morning.”

Klaus chuckled and gave Freddy’s lips a small peck.

“Okay.”

“This was lovely tonight, K,” Freddy said with a small smile, one that told Klaus that he really appreciated the date night.

The captain smiled.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Finkie.”

The two men continued to quietly chat before wishing one another goodnight and heading off to their own respective bedrooms. Getting into bed, both men reassured themselves that the upcoming weekend would overall go smoothly. Besides, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATES AHEAD!
> 
> Hello my loves. I know it's been a few weeks- We hit some hurdles over here but it was nothing serious! While I was gone, I continued another mini-series I'm writing for Freddy and K which now has 3.1 parts! It has a different dynamic for them but I think you'll enjoy it if you enjoy this one. ;) 
> 
> What I'm really excited to announce is on my tumblr (https://winedad16.tumblr.com/) I'll be answering your "asks" about my works for the first time! I've had a few anons tucked away and I thought I'd finally get to them and put it out there that you can send some in! Feel free to ask any questions about this story, my other stories, my JJR headcanons or anything else that comes to mind! Hopefully this will clarify the ~lore~ of this story a bit more for you all or answer any other questions you may have.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and leave what you thought of this chapter in the comments. <3


	4. Time to Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for...  
> Jungvolk Camp Events/Lessons/Ideals; Anti-Semitism
> 
> Translation(s):  
> lagerfeuer: Bonfire  
> 
> 
> Please except the fluff at the beginning to apologize for the super delayed update

** November 1944 **

Klaus woke up bright and early, despite it being before sunrise, feeling disgruntled that it was earlier than his usual wake-up time for work. He padded down the hall and knocked on Freddy's bedroom door, asking if he was up. After no response or sound of stirring, he slowly opened the door and quietly entered the softly-lit room. 

“Finkie, it's time to get up,” He cooed as he gently nudged his lover’s shoulder.

The sub-officer snuggled closer into the pillow below him, waking from the physical contact. Klaus leaned over and brushed some hair out of Freddy’s face before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, prompting his partner to roll onto his side.

“Mornin’,” Freddy mumbled with a small smile.

“Good morning,” Klaus smiled right back. “It’s time to get up, mein lieb.”

Freddy groaned and rolled back over; snuggling into his pillow more. Klaus chuckled before crawling on top of the bed and lying on top of Freddy, hooking his arms beneath his lover’s. He kissed behind Freddy’s good ear a few times before kissing his jaw, lightly sucking on it; just gentle enough to not leave a mark. The sub-officer smiled at the physical affection and cuddled closer. The captain sighed and rested his forehead in between Freddy’s shoulder blades. He rubbed his nose into the soft fabric before placing his cheek to Freddy’s back.

“Freddy,” Klaus softly said, just loud enough for his partner to hear. 

“Mm?”

“You’re really warm,” He sighed.

“Mhm.”

After a minute or so of more cuddling, Klaus sat up a bit and slipped one hand beneath his lover’s torso, making Freddy shudder. The captain ran his hand up and down the other’s stomach a few times before letting his thumb suggestively dip beneath the waistband of Freddy’s pajama pants.

“If you get up now we can have a little fun before we need to leave,” He softly purred.

Freddy, a little more awake now, turned onto his back with a smile and placed his hands behind Klaus’ neck. 

“What happened to wanting me to be in top condition today?” He teased.

“A little special treatment wouldn’t hurt, would it?” Klaus replied with a sly smile.

“Mm, I love you,” Freddy purred as he gently squeezed his lover’s neck before pulling him closer.

“I love you too,” Klaus replied before leaning down and meeting Freddy’s lips with his own.

***

Later that morning, when they were collecting binders of classwork before leaving for the Jungvolk campsite, Klaus and Freddy were discussing what would be occurring within the next two hours.

“So, did you ever finish that opening speech?” Freddy asked, “I saw the draft on the study desk the other day.”

“Ah, no,” Klaus said as he shook his head, filing away binders as he did so. “I think I’m just going to wing it.”

_ “Wing it?” _

Klaus hummed.

“I’ve got the basics down. You’re becoming men for your country yada, yada, yada no stabbing blah blah and girls you get all of the boring shit.”

Freddy rolled his eyes.

“Just… When I start talking about my eye, throw me my gun,” Klaus added.

Freddy laughed with an unbelieving  _ “Okay” _ as Klaus took his flask out of his jacket pocket and uncapped it. The sub-officer’s smile dropped when he saw his lover drinking from the metal container.

“Ah, ah- Klaus, are you serious?” He gently took it from the other man. “It’s not even ten yet.”

“I think we can make an exception,” Klaus retorted as he reached for the flask, but Freddy pulled it out of his reach. “Come on, Finkie. If I’m going to have to cope with what occurs this weekend I’d like to responsibly drink to do so.”

Freddy cocked a brow and Klaus crumbled.

“Okay, maybe it’s not the most responsible- But I know my limits.”

The cocked brow lingered, making Klaus sigh. Freddy gently shook it before capping it and heading out of the office. Klaus rolled his lips together and patted his pockets, searching for a cigarette to smoke. He found the pack within the inside of his jacket and began to pull it out.

“Klenzendorf,” Krämer called out as he entered the room.

Klaus dropped the box back into his pocket and turned around.

“Yes sir?”

“I’ve got something for you,” Krämer said as he reached into his pocket.

Klaus watched as the older man pulled a pair of aviators out.

“I thought you could use these when you’re with the kids this weekend,” He held them up. “They tend to pry about injuries so this would be a good cover for it.”

“Oh,” Klaus accepted them, taking a small look at them before looking back at the other captain. “Are you sure? I don’t want to take them from you.”

“Ah, of course. They pinch the bridge of my nose too much. I have to get another pair,” Krämer said with a smile; the scarred skin around his mouth and dead eye tightly crinkling as he did so. “They’ll do you well, I promise.”

Klaus nodded.

“Well, thank you, Hauptmann,” He said as he carefully tucked them away, but not before giving them a brief glance.

***

By the time they reached the field that was already set up for the weekend’s activities, Freddy had handed Klaus an apple and gave him his flask back.

_ “Take out your nerves on the apple instead, okay?” _

And so, K stood there in front of a crowd of kids, taking a bite out of the apple just to put off the beginning of the camp day before deciding to just toss it aside. He began his speech with some enthusiasm, hoping to engage the kids and possibly make this more interesting for himself. He did his best to suppress a smile when Freddy shouted  _ ‘Captain K! Woo!’  _ and took the jacket off of his shoulders. As he spoke, he noticed how tight the sunglasses were on his nose and it was becoming increasingly annoying.

_ Fuck it. _

“So, a little about me,” He took the glasses off and tucked them away. “Who am I and why am I here talking to a bunch of little titty-grabbers instead of leading my men into battle towards glorious death? Great question. I’ve asked it myself every day since Operation Screw-Up—”

Freddy smiled.

“—where I lost a perfectly good eye in a totally preventable enemy attack,” K pulled at his eye the same way he would when looking at it in the mirror. “And according to my superiors, you need two eyes to be a meaningful part of the war effort.”

The sub-officer didn’t necessarily think much of it when he picked up the gun, made sure the safety was on, and tossed it over- That was until K loudly asked  _ “But can two-eyed people do this?” _ Freddy watched on with horror as K (somewhat recklessly) shot at a variety of objects. Was he trying to stress him out  _ more? _ What gave the idea to do that- He ran a stressed hand back into his hair as he listened to the clangs and pops of the various objects.

K smiled as he heard the cheers of the kids after every shot and had to admit he was showing off, just a bit. Once he had gone through both the rifle and his handgun, he did a small bow. For a moment, he felt happy to be there.

“Over the next two days, you will get to experience some of the things that the mighty German Army goes through every day. And even though it would appear our country’s on the back foot and that there really isn’t much hope of us winning this war,” He hesitated. “Apparently we’re doing just fine.”

He took a moment before continuing through his speech. When K got to the girls’ activities, Freddy joined the group of young girls in their unexcited silence. 

Before they knew it, the chaos began (prompting K to indulge, unbeknownst to Freddy) and both men headed off to their own respective groups as Ida rounded up the girls for dressing wounds.

By mid-afternoon, Freddy was wrapping up his lesson that covered an incredibly tame version of pregnancy and labor, which had possibly been the most relaxing point of the camp-day so far. By the end, he was answering any questions the girls had. One girl raised her hand and Freddy pointed to her.

“Go ahead- Loud and clear please.”

“Do you have any kids?” She asked.

“No, I do not,” He turned to let another girl speak but the other girl continued.

“Why not?”

He paused and turned back to her.

“Because I’m not married.”

“Why?”

Freddy faltered for a moment before shaking his head.

“I don’t know. Now, are there any other questions?”

***

By evening, after Ida had wrongly announced that it was ‘book-burning time’ after her…  _ interesting _ game of Pictionary with the kids, everyone ate a small meal and watched a few propaganda films before being ushered off into a separate part of the field by Ida. Meanwhile, Freddy and Klaus were in one of the communal tents sorting books for the kids to burn before they were sent back to their tents for the night. The sub-officer decided that it would be a good time to discuss the morning’s events.

“You really put on a show this morning,” He began. 

Klaus smiled as he put aside some books.

“You think so?” He asked, feeling proud.

Freddy nodded.

“Yeah…” His nodding turned into shaking as he let out a tense laugh before turning to his partner. “I would have loved a warning.”

Klaus paused at that, his smile dropping.

“What even made you think that was a good idea?” Freddy asked, trying to keep his exasperation at bay while keeping quiet. “I mean with your eye you could have injured yourself or easily missed.”

The sub-officer sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“But I didn’t,” Klaus calmly argued back. “I  _ have _ been practicing. It wasn’t something I randomly decided on this morning or last night. Plus, the kids loved it.”

“I was just worried about you- Hell, I was even worried for the kids.”

Klaus nodded.

“I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.”

The two continued sorting in silence before Klaus spoke up a handful of minutes later.

“Did anything exciting happen with the girls?”

Freddy shook his head in response.

“Luckily, no. I think they were grossed out into silence for the most part.”

He cleared his throat, coughing for a moment before continuing.

“You know, the girls asked why I didn’t have kids,” He added as he stacked books. 

“Really?” Klaus looked at Freddy with a raised brow. “How’d you respond to that?”

“I didn’t,” Freddy lied. “Just a silly question from a prodding child.”

Klaus went to reply before Christoph stepped in and announced his presence with a respectful  _ ‘Captain.’ _ Klaus excused himself as he went to talk with the eighteen-year-old outside of the tent. While Freddy waited for Klaus to return, he continued to stack books in somewhat even piles, trying to ignore who wrote each one as he placed them aside. He went to move a leftover pile of propaganda the kids had to draw when he got an idea. He made sure that no one was within eye-shot and that most of the tent flaps were concealing him. Considering how quiet it was outside of the tent, he got to work, only startling when Klaus reentered the tent, but he quickly reconvened. The moment Klaus walked in he went right to his jacket.

“I have to go help the HJ volunteers light the lagerfeuer before they’re all ablaze. Have you-” He turned around to the sight of Freddy placing propaganda between the pages of books they were told to burn.

The sub-officer looked up, his innocence feigned as he slipped another paper in.

“What?”

Klaus looked at his partner with a large smile and a glint of passion in his eyes.

“I love you,” He quietly sighed.

Freddy smiled back and closed the book before picking up some other ones, gently tracing the spines of them. He wished that so many pieces of literature weren’t being destroyed. He sighed and looked back to Klaus.

“I’ve got the books handled. I’ll get the boys and make sure Ida has the girls ready to go,” He stepped forward and fixed the collar on Klaus’s coat. “I’ll see you in a bit, okay?”

Klaus smiled and nodded, his fingers gently brushing Freddy’s before bidding him a _ “See you later” _ and heading off.

In no time, the two were standing around a bonfire, watching as kids from ages ten to fourteen tossed books and hidden propaganda into the large flames. They quietly talked as they surveyed the scene before them, making sure no kids fell in and shriveled into crisps. Only after three minutes of standing there, the immense amount of smoke sent Freddy into a heavy coughing fit, ultimately sending him a few yards away from the fire and Klaus.

Now alone with his thoughts and the dying sound of shouting children, K stared into the raging fire, wondering why he was standing there; Contemplating the events and decisions that led him there. He sighed and pulled out his flask.

_ Where had he gone wrong? _

***

After the fire had been put out and the kids were tucked away in their own tents, Freddy and Klaus tiredly retired to their own tent.

“So today went well, didn’t it?” Freddy said as he wiped the ash on his skin off with a wet cloth.

Klaus nodded as he peeled off his boots before removing his pants.

“Only two knife accidents and one bloody nose,” The sub-officer continued before lying back on his cot. “Not bad considering they’re all annoying and can’t pay attention.”

Klaus eyed his partner as he scooped up his pajama bottoms.

“You know that’s not true.”

Freddy sighed.

“You’re right.  _ Most _ of them are well behaved but they’re still annoying.”

The captain chuckled and ran his hand back through his hair before throwing his pants on and resting down onto his cot, turning down the oil lamp afterward. With a small groan, he rolled his head back and rolled his right shoulder.

“My body fucking hates me,” He sighed. “How are you feeling?”

Freddy rolled onto his side, stretching out as he did so.

“You were right about me getting sore.”

Klaus frowned.

“I’m sorry,” He sighed as he outstretched his hand out across the tent to Freddy.

The sub-officer reached over and loosely laced his fingers between his partner’s, gently holding his hand.

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault. You know my back hasn’t been right since Russia.” 

Klaus nodded and averted his gaze. Despite their nickname and the occasional joke for the events that happened in their final days in Russia he didn’t exactly like thinking about it, especially not with Freddy. His silence alerted Freddy that something was on his mind.

“What's going through that head of yours?” The sub-officer asked, gently swinging their hands back and forth as he did so.

Klaus shook his head.

“Nothing, really. I’m just tired.”

Freddy rolled off of his cot and slinked over to Klaus before lying on top of him. Klaus smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover.

“This is wildly inappropriate, Unteroffizier Finkel.” Klaus playfully scolded.

Freddy smiled and pecked Klaus on the lips before snuggling back down, nuzzling his nose into his lover’s neck as he did so.

“Those sunglasses were cute, by the way. Where did those come from? I haven’t seen them before.”

“Krämer gave them to me,” Klaus softly answered as he ran a hand up Freddy’s back.

“That was nice of him,” Freddy sighed as K began to massage the spot that he knew bothered his partner.

“I'm not too sure about that one. It was mainly to cover my eye.”

Freddy sat up a bit.

“Well, I understand where he’s coming from- Not that I think your eye is something you should  _ ever _ cover but…” He paused for a moment as he brushed a few strands of hair out of K’s face. “You’re both  _ very  _ handsome men but you both have been through similar things and I think Krämer is just…”

He rolled his lips in thought.

“Maybe he doesn’t understand that you’re more comfortable with your appearance than he is. I’m sure that he was well-intended.”

Klaus hummed and pressed a bit harder into Freddy’s back, making the sub-officer let out a pleased moan. Klaus chuckled and slowly repeated the action a few more times.

“I’m sure you’re right about Krämer,” He softly said. 

Freddy smiled and Klaus looked into his blue eyes, which looked incredibly tired.

“Let’s get some sleep,” He suggested. “Long day tomorrow.”

The sub-officer pursed his lips for a moment, possibly in protest before giving his partner a goodnight kiss and placing another below K’s blind eye before slipping back over to his cot and pulling a thin blanket over him. With that, K reached over to the oil lamp and began to shut it off.

“Wait.”

The captain looked up to Freddy with a cocked brow.

“Leave it on, please. I’ll- I’ll shut it off, okay?”

Klaus nodded and laid back again.

“Sleep well, mein Schatz,” He bid as he turned onto his right side.

Freddy hummed out in response as he scooped up the poetry book he loved and began to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Long time no see, huh? I just wanted to thank everyone for being so kind on here and on tumblr. I'm doing much better now! Everyone please thank my boyfriend for getting me through this one- He did lot's of editing and typing for me while I was unable to focus or get my ideas down on paper.
> 
> While I've been gone I've been *super* active on tumblr! I've been answering your questions, writing small pieces based on your prompts and posting unused finkeldorf pieces! It's been a lot of fun over there so I hope you join me over there. :)
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
